Be Careful What You Wish For
by Inu-Fluffy-sama
Summary: Pairing:Sess/Kag. She wanted to help and not be useless. She made a wish that will change her life. What will she do? What will are friends think? Will she have any in the end? Sesshoumaru/Kagome
1. Unsuspected Changes

I do not own Inuyasha. Pairing: Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
Unsuspected Changes  
The small group of shard detectors, were making there way back to the village to rest a little wile. They were once again turning to the village to rest and to wait for any rumors on where the next shard fragments might be. Finally, reaching the clearing to the hut. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome with Shippou on her shoulder, jogged their way toward the hut, leaving a grumpy Inuyasha be hide. Feeling a cold breeze fly in the hut after sometime, Kagome decided to go take a bathe in the hot spring she found moments before they arrived. She quickly told the others where she was going, and left to the spring. The walk seemed longer than before when she had visited the spring but paid no thought in to the uneasily feel she got, to be on guard at all time. Kagome slipped the clothes she was wearing seconds a go off, and slowly put herself in. As the warmth of the warm water relaxed her, she drifted off to her thoughts about what kind of situation she always is in when the group is in a battle.  
  
'Why do I always stand on the sidelines when my friends are in danger?' putting lest thought to the question she asked herself, she sunk a bit more deeper in the water.  
  
The young miko about wriggle got out the spring, grabbed the extra clothes in her bag, put them on after she dried off and headed back to the hut. Taking one last look at the hot spring she found today, 'I wish I could help my friends when that need me at times.' She quickly said in a whisper passing a silver-like flower glowing blue and them turned into dust, being carried by the wind as it passed. Seeing that everyone was asleep, her laid down gentle and then falling into a deep sleep herself. The morning came as quickly as the night had left, leaving an orange- yellow glow in the sky above them all. Inuyasha being on the roof was the first to wake up. Thinking it would be better to stretch his legs, he took a fast running pace in the forest. Kagome feeling crowded in the space her had pashed the thing next to her away. The small kit felt claws going into his back decided now would be the best time to wake up, before the pain got serious.  
  
"Why are we getting up so early, when we are not shard hunting?" the tired kitsune asked.  
  
" Shippou sorry about waking you up" taking a breath to look at the kit pup, right when she was about to start talking again, there was a loud scream from Shippou.  
  
Waking the rest of the group, they looked at him to see what all the noise was, then to Kagome to do the same as Shippou.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Miroku and Sango screamed but not as loud as Shippou had done.  
  
"What, what is wrong with you guys?" Kagome asked, not seeing why they all screamed whenever they decided to look at her.  
  
The shard hunters was speechless, the once cheerful Kagome they knew was now a full-blooded youkai. Just when Miroku was going to speak up, about Kagome's changes, a hanyou appeared in the doorway, demanding to know what all the loud noise about, until he seen a demon in the room that he never seen before.  
  
(Sesshoumaru's Point of View)  
  
I sat there listening to a council that had nothing to do with are lands. The main discussion was about me getting a mate some time this year. I, Sesshoumaru myself had nothing to do with getting a mate anytime soon. A mate would only get in the way of my lands, because this time of year with a great war about to start. As I listened to half what they were saying, I let my thoughts wonder to a curtain little girl that I saved a year ago. The child must consist on babble about having a mother, which mean I would have to get a mate. If I were to have a mate, the mate would have to care for the human child as well. Seeing that there is really no suitable mate I will and always decline in having a mate. Tired from the pointless discussion, I excused myself by saying "I must attend to my lands now" or saying "We can discuss this matter another when we all are well rested" and after that I take my leave.  
  
(Normal Point of View)  
  
After getting Inuyasha settle down, the group tried to find out what happened and how it happened.  
  
"Lady Kagome, do you think you remember what happened to you before you entered the hut last night?" speaking serious for his friend sake and what might these new changes might do to her.  
  
"Well yeah, I just took a bath in that new hot spring I found and told you guys about it."  
  
"I think we all should go an check the spring Kagome-sama want to last night." Sango giving her opinion about the situation and what she think they should do, headed out to go check the spring herself.  
  
The hut was filled with silence after the small group headed the same way they seen the Demon Hunter go. It did not take long before they all was at the clearing were the hot spring was at. Kagome going to the water that was the hot spring founded herself look at a being she never seen. The youkai Kagome saw that was her reflection had blue-gray ocean eyes. She had a tail that was wrapped around the waist that she just notice her hair had changed to a midnight black to a very dark blue with a silver like glow to it, as well as the tail. Kagome had claws, fangs, and her ears were pointed. Seeing this for herself, left one option for her to do, she fainted.  
Please let me know was the first chapter all right. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Helping A Friend

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed for my first chapter.  
  
Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Be Careful What You Wish For  
Chapter 2  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
He sat in his library room and thought of the things that as occur during the past two days. Yes he had not stopped thinking of what the council said and Rin said to him when he came home. The situation was mind struggling, as if it was eating at his brain nonstop.  
~*~Flashback~*~  
Sesshoumaru was approaching his palace, as he landed gracefully on the grass that was near his castle. Soon as his feet touched the ground, an orange blur attached itself to his leg.  
"Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to give Rin a new mommy?" little child asked, hoping the Taiyoukai would say yes in return.  
Sesshoumaru look at the human child he consider his own. "I well look into it Rin." He stated in his normal calm tone, but soften his face from the usually emotionless face he wears.  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
The thoughts would not go away. It bothered him so much he decided to kill something to relieve him of the stress. He walked to a balcony that was in his bedchamber after he left the library. Taking to the air, he vanished into a forest.  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
Sango was sitting in the hut as she watched her best friend that was like a little sister to her sleep. The girl had not woken in two whole days. From what it seemed like, Sango was getting worried for her friend. Seeing that the miko still needs her rest, the demon exterminator left the hut.  
  
Kagome woke up later that night. Soon as the girl stood to her feet, her friends were already crowding her. Pausing a little to regain what happened, she spoke "What happened, and did you find anything?" Kagome asked slowly.  
  
"Yes Kagome-sama we did, and you fainted after seeing your reflection." The monk decided to speak.  
  
The only thing she could say was "Oh."  
  
The group let her sit down and then explained it all to her. Just setting there and being quiet, Kaede spoke this time.  
  
"Ye see child, thee area ye were at, had a flower that could grant any wish" she paused to make sure Kagome was listening before she started again "The flower is rare and are very hard to find. These flowers usually come one time every million years. The sad thing is, is that the wish can not be taken back, nor changed, meaning ye will most likely be the way forever."  
  
The one thing that she did not want happen came true and she was now youkai and youkai forever.  
  
(To Sesshoumaru)  
  
Just as the moon had came out, he had returned, and headed straight for Rin's to make sure she was still at his palace. Opening the door to the girl's room, he entered. There she lay sleeping peacefully in her warm bed. Sesshoumaru ran his claw hand through her hair, getting the feeling of the texture.  
  
From what he saw of the child, he decided he would indeed find a mate so Rin can have a new mother. With that settled he left once more but this time in search for a suitable mate.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning had come quickly, for Kagome anyways. Inuyasha had said last night that there were to start the hunt for jewel shards today. So as always, the group started there traveling. * The group traveled about three hours straight before a youkai came in the clearing where they were. For some reason the demon had, had its scent mask as well as its shards that were in its body. The youkai was huge the skin color was greenish blue, with bumps on his body. His face was to mess up to even try to see his face. From the view of the demon, he was ugly, making a human and some demons wanting to puke.  
  
Inuyasha not waiting for the others, while mumbling a 'feh' pulled out the tetsusiega and did a 'kaze no kizu' trying to destroy the demon in one stoke. With the demon using the shards to enhance his strength and speed, dodged the attack easily. This went on for five minutes before the youkai hit Inuyasha with his claws. The impact sent him flying to a tree with a deep gash in his stomach.  
  
Kagome seeing the way Inuyasha's body hit the tree, cried out his name before her eyes turned crimson red and went after the demon. Moving like lightening, stunning all her friends who were still conscious from her new abilities, ripped the demon in shreds, only with one whip. Picking the four shards that were in his body, now laying on the ground, up and purified them. Then she ran over to Inuyasha asking was he okay. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Be Careful What You Wish For ~*~  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with a lot of schoolwork so forgive me. I hope you enjoy the chapter Thank You. ^_^  
  
Chapter 3 Hurt Feelings  
  
Inuyasha staggered to get up from where he was sited against the tree. Pushing Kagome back to stand on his own, he started to look around.  
  
"Did you get the jewel shards he had?" he asked, holding his wound on his stomach.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now Inuyasha, just try to relax, you need help fast." Kagome decided to speak.  
  
"Feh look woman, I'm a demon and I DO NOT need help from YOU." He pointed out very clear to her.  
  
Sinking in what the hanyou said to her, the hurting words that he did not want her friendship for him, her mind started telling her things. 'You don't need him anymore and you are a full-blooded youkai now.' The voice inside of her head said.  
  
'Who are you, and what do you mean I don't need Inuyasha, he's the only one that is strong enough to defeat these demons.' She responded back. 'Was it not you that killed the youkai a minute ago, besides you are now stronger then the mutt can imagine being." It replied.  
  
Letting the voice get the better of her, she decided to leave the group with Shippou when it was midnight, to get away from the one she thought she loved. (By the way the voice in Kagome's mind is herself to let the readers know.)  
  
"Well did you get the shards or not wench?" the hanyou asked getting angry.  
  
Coming out of her thoughts from a rude hanyou, "Yes mutt." She responded without thinking what she just said.  
  
He was dumbfounded what happened first she was acting concern, then she turn angry. Not only angry, but she insulted him by the worse name he hated being called the most, especial by the name the wimpy wolf called him all the time. (I said wimpy wolf because it is the way Inuyasha is seeing the view okay? ^_^)  
  
Not bothering to give the half dog-demon a glance, she walked over to her speechless friends. The group quickly after sometime got going once again. The rest of that day, they fought two more youkais that carried one jewel shard each. Kagome killed both of the youkais. The first one the group fought, or rather Kagome, took sometime but was still easily defeat. Kagome had been playing with the youkai before she finished it off. She would disappear from how fast she was and reappear, going back and forth.  
  
The youkai after awhile gave up and begged to die. Second one was just stupid to begin with. He had a jewel shard but it did not help him much. The shard only gave him strength instead of the speed he would need against a strong and fast opponent. Since the youkai could only move human speed, Kagome did not waste any time trying to play with him and killed him after 30 seconds of finding out what the youkai could do. Her friends were coming up with more surprises more during the whole day.  
  
Soon the day went to night and the small group made camp. The group was presented with a deer for dinner and ate. After some talk about plans what they were going to do for the rest of collecting shards and defeating Naraku, they went to sleep.  
  
Kagome's mind brings her back to reality, got up and woke Shippou. "Shippou do you want to come with me on a journey, just the two of us?" she asked in a motherly voice, or so Shippou had thought.  
  
"I'll go anywhere you will go Kagome." she smiled at the Kitsune, the way he acted was so sweet.  
  
"Kagome, can I call you okaa-san since you are a youkai now?" he asked with puppy dog eyes and a trembling bottom lip.  
  
"Of course, my pup." She said.  
  
Unknown to them, Sango had heard everything Kagome was plan on doing. By hearing this Sango made a plan of her own. Soon as Kagome left the camp, Sango woke up Miroku.  
  
"Houshi-sama wake up." Sango said getting annoyed of his relentlessness to wake up.  
  
"I'm woke already, oh my dear Sango, do you need me to comfort you?" he said grinning, giving a hentai smile at her.  
  
Her cheeks turning red from anger and embarrassment she whacked him so hard, he fell back into unconsciousness. Sighing in defeat she sit down to want for the hentai to wake back up.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had decided to go get the Tetsusaiga from his half-brother on his search for a mate. What caught him by surprise was that his brother's wench was now a demon and she had saved her friends life. Seeing this he thought about following the little group to see what else the wench was cable of doing. That is when he seen the second fight of the day. She was just playing around with the low level creature. After sometime went by, she killed the thing easily.  
  
He had seen then and there that she was way faster then his brother and probably could match his own speed. Probably. The third fight was not even worth his time to watch. But keeping his patience, he watched. After 30 seconds the fight was done. The group traveled all day, until it was night and then rested. He was going to attack to wake his brother up sometime after the group had gone to sleep but his brother's wench had got up with the Kitsune and left.  
  
Thinking that the wench would prove to be interesting, he followed her and paid no attention to the demon exterminator getting up.  
  
AN: Thank You people that read the chapter. I'll be updating tomorrow and I'll try to make that chapter long from the long wait. So please Review and thank you again. ^_^ 


End file.
